


Amaranthine

by otapocalypse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ridiculous Flirting, Ridiculous use of Altean language, Ridiculous use of royal baths, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: When political tensions lead to the emperor incapacitated, Allura must step in and do what she must to help





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> It's been so long since I've posted something here I had trouble with the tagging system- yeah, that long. Hope you enjoy, because I made several Satanic sacrifices to pull this one off

It had been quite a long quintant. A grueling meeting was taking place in the Galra mothership. As the new emperor, first impressions were key. Unfortunately, that knowledge did not lift Lotor’s mood. A new alliance was being negotiated with one of the Galra factions, over a fancy dinner that made the former prince wish he could be anywhere else. The stubbornness of his potential new allies was becoming frustrating, to say the least. It was as if they were trying to extend the proceedings for as long as they could.

Though, things were not all bad, he mused. The Voltron Coalition had, of course, been invited, both as a show of strength and unity. Princess Allura’s mediation skills had been a blessing, a miracle, even, and the evening was coming to a close, much to the emperor’s relief. As servants began to clear away the dishes and cutlery, Lotor’s eyes met the princess’, and he offered her a hesitant smile.

It was then that the pain gripped him. It started small, a simple twist in his stomach, but quickly grew until it felt nearly impossible to remain upright. Intent on masking the sudden agony, Lotor stood, giving a swift, shallow bow and excusing himself. Wasting not another tick, he turned and strode from the great hall, forcing himself to remain proudly upright until he was out of sight of all prying eyes.

The emperor did not quite make it to his private quarters, for just as he felt he was safe the pain was joined by an inexplicable weakness to his legs and a blurring of his vision. Now slightly concerned for his own wellbeing, Lotor staggered into a nearby corridor, bracing himself against the wall, and slowly sunk to his knees, praying his subjects would not find him in such a pathetic state of weakness.

Back at the dinner, the emperor was luckily not missed. Allura watched as the Galra faction began to take their leave, bowing politely enough to their fellow negotiators, though Allura felt as if their movements were hurried, rushed, even more so as they began to file out of the great hall, escorted by Lotor’s sentries. Breathing a sigh of relief, the princess turned, expecting the man to be approaching once more- he rarely left his guests long. She was greeted only by the site of an empty archway, and frowned in concern. Excusing herself in much the same way as her cohort, Allura followed Lotor’s footsteps out of the hall, concern growing the longer she did not see him.

Despite their frequent visits, Allura had not taken part in many of the Coalition’s explorations of the Galra ship, and she took many twists and turns before she laid eyes on Lotor again. She breathed a sigh of relief, approaching at a slightly faster pace than before.

“Thank goodness. I was beginning to believe you had snuck out with our new allies.” She said lightly, before his raspy breathing reached her, and she realized he was not simply sitting on the ground but wound tightly around himself, a gleam of sweat on his furrowed brow. “Are you alright?” She asked, reaching out to him. She recoiled as his skin burned beneath her hand, and when he opened his eyes to glance up at her, they were glazed.

“The food. Your drink,” she said, voice increasing with force. “They were the ones to bring the tonic, yes? As a gift of peace,” she spat out as she repeated the words, a very unladylike action. Lotor did not answer, though she could see the twitch of his facial muscles as he clenched his jaw against the pain. “Come, we must get you to the med bay.” She ordered, throwing his arm over her shoulder and lifting powerfully. She winced as he let out a pained grunt, though there was little force behind it.

“They would not have left yet,” he managed, voice low and strained. “Leave me be and call for the guards; they will lock down the ship and find the louse who did this,” he growled further.

“I will not just leave you here; we have no idea how potent the mixture is. How much of the drink did you consume?”

“Half,” Lotor hissed, a shudder running through him. “No one must see me this way, especially not now.” Another shudder. “Besides, I do believe you may regret holding onto me any longer.” He joked weakly, just before his stomach lurched and he doubled over yet again. Allura finally relented, gently lowering him to the ground.

“Do not try to make your way back alone; I will return shortly.” She said, voice stern, before racing back to the great hall, calling, “The ship is on lockdown! No one is to leave until they have been searched; the drinks contained a poison!” Around her, sentries and loyal Galra alike burst into a flurry of action, causing Allura to stop for a tick, bewildered. They were following her orders without question, as if she was their- No. That was ridiculous. They were obeying because of the suddenness of her orders, surely not because she was the one giving them. 

Her eyes met Shiro’s, a beacon of calm in the chaos, and he lifted his head slightly, expectant. She nodded, and watched as he began shouting orders to the rest of the Paladins, though she could not hear him from her position in the room. It seemed the ship was well equipped for such an incident, as an alarm began to blare and she could hear the heavy mechanics of doors rumbling shut in the distance. The situation was being handled; now she needed to tend to Lotor.

Allura raced back to the spot she’d last seen the emperor, the confusing labyrinth of tunnels ignored now as her adrenaline took over. He was, surprisingly, still there, though he’d forced himself to stand. His skin was ashen, face drawn tight in pain. He looked like death. Allura quickly threw his arm over her shoulder once more. “Do not be sick just yet.” She warned, only half-joking. “Tell me where the med bay is.” 

They set off, slow as the going was, with Lotor weakly relaying directions to Allura. With all the guards being called to the great hall and the chaos happening mostly there, they were not approached, the corridors growing emptier as they went on. When they reached the med bay, Lotor spoke again.

“We do not have pods like your castleship.” He wheezed, struggling to stand on his own. “They are better for healing wounds and injuries, not purging things from the body. Not safely, anyway. I would prefer we use them as a last resort.” 

“The ship’s computer can still analyze exactly what it is you ingested, however? And how much?” Allura asked hopefully, keeping near to him as they entered. The bay, too, was empty, and Allura breathed a sigh of relief as the doors hissed shut behind them, effectively shutting out the rest of the world. Lotor merely nodded in response to her question, making his way to one of the operation tables- it appeared more as a bed than such, and Allura mentally swiped away her surprise at seeing Galra equipment that did not look completely cruel and mechanic.

Something- their movements, or voices, or Lotor’s weight- must have triggered a command, because as the emperor laid down, a pair of robotic arms descended from the ceiling, appearing to scan his body several times before withdrawing again, and being replaced by a screen. 

“I have ingested enough to feel the symptoms,” Lotor read off weakly, “But it is not likely I will die. The poison is a variation of a Fronac’s venom, used to coat primitive weapons and bullets. It is meant to weaken a soldier, before moving in to finish them off with a final blow.” He smiled weakly up at Allura. “Though I am afraid the symptoms will worsen before they get better.”

That, Allura thought later that night, was an understatement. With the apparent pain and weakness had come bouts of shaking, fever, and nausea that even Lotor could not appear to contain. Despite herself, she began to marvel at the ability of the poison to render such a strong warrior so helpless- and it did not appear the ship was equipped to deal with any sort of toxin absorbed into the body. 

The best the bay had produced was a primitive metal bin, which Lotor had reluctantly dashed to several times over the course of the evening. Allura politely turned her head away each time, though she refused to leave the other in such a state, despite his protests.

“This is no way to be seen in front of a princess,” he’d lamented. “What if the illness can be spread somehow? You will catch it as well, and then what shall we do?” He’d questioned. “A prince and a princess spending time alone together- others will surely talk.” He’d warned. Allura had remained steadfast in her decision.

“I care no more about your appearance than if I was a Weblum.” She’d reassured. “No one else seems to have been afflicted,” she’d answered. “An emperor.” She’d corrected, and then scoffed. “Let them talk.”

Now, she watched as Lotor staggered back to the bed once more, slumping heavily into the sheets. He’d long since tied back his hair, and as he flipped onto his side, a pained expression flitted across his face, before vanishing just as quickly. 

“Come now, none of that. You know you do not have to put on a show for me.” Allura protested softly. She wrung a soaked cloth between her hands, before gently placing it against his forehead, earning a frown.

“Why do you tend to me?” Lotor asked her, his voice a whisper. “Surely there are duties far more pleasing than this.” She only chuckled, gently swiping the cloth over his face, smiling as the crease in his brow smoothed.

“Are there?” She replied lightly. “I cannot think of a one.” That quieted his worries, and Allura continued with the cloth, soothing his neck and ears next, both still burning with fever. It was a tick before she spoke again. “My father would care for me when I grew sick as a child. He always seemed to know what to do, to have an answer, even when a problem seemed insurmountable.” Her voice grew quieter. “I strive to be like him.”

“I believe you have surpassed him,” came Lotor’s murmur. When Allura froze, looking at him wide-eyed, he seemed to think better of the statement and reiterated, “I think you are admirable. Immensely so. You should not limit yourself to only being as good as your father. I believe you can go beyond.”

Allura pondered this quietly, before answering cautiously, “Perhaps… going beyond your father’s accomplishments appears easy, when you do not think highly of him. When you do...it all becomes much more intimidating.” Lotor did not grace her response with one of his own and, suddenly feeling the need to defend her words, Allura pressed, “You do know not all parents are like your own...right?”

“All I know… Is that my father committed many, many horrible atrocities in his lifetime. I am striving to be greater than him, not the other way around.”

Allura paused at that, before withdrawing the cloth and folding her hands in her lap. “What you went through… It is not the norm.” He glanced away, and she relented. “Perhaps it is the norm for Galra, but not for Alteans.” She said, firmer, and Lotor’s eyes found hers once more. “Not for us.” She added, the words merely a breath. 

“We would spend time with our parents willingly, not out of necessity. That time would be associated with love, it would be remembered fondly.” Her heart began to ache, trying to recall words that would do her childhood justice, but Allura strove on regardless, desperate to relay the truth to the other. “We would be provided for; not only physical sustenance and protection but love, touch, soft spoken words that reassured us when we were hurt. We were never subjected to the consequences of mere anger, and even if we did wrong, we were taught differently. Not punished. We deserved that care.” She reached out to Lotor, placed her hand over his, and he did not pull away. “You do too.”

Lotor fought, hard, against the emotion rising in his chest. He did not want to think about what could have been, but then, here was Allura offering what could be, and the thought that he could still be worthy of such a love, that there was someone still living that was willing to ensure he got it, was making dignified conversation a near impossibility. The silence prompted Allura to speak.

“I know it may be difficult to believe.” She gave a sigh. “For you, I know it is even more so. I was given kind treatment from two loving parents, and even I sometimes feel as though I did not deserve it. I was not always the most obedient child…” She had gotten into arguments with her mother and father plenty of times, and the last words spoken to them had been barely coherent at at best. At worst...

Lotor, seeing her pain, suddenly forced himself into a sitting position, clearly struggling with the movement, before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Allura.” He murmured, voice stronger than before. “Look at me. Please.” Allura glanced up at him, pain clear in her eyes.

“Your mother and father both know you love them.” He said seriously. Allura felt her eyes welling up with tears, hot and heavy as they spilled over her face, and she stifled a sob with a hand clapped over her mouth quickly, but it was not enough to hide her tears. She quickly turned away.

“Come now, none of that.” Lotor murmured, parroting her earlier speech with a soft smile. “You know you do not have to put on a show for me.” He reached out, bringing her gently into his arms, and she did not fight the action.

“I will stay with you.” Allura said softly, after a tick taken to compose herself. “I will not leave you to suffer alone. Until you are at your best again… I am here.” She drew in a soft breath, still wrapped in his arms. “Lotor… I thank you.”

“The least I could do is comfort you with my words.” He replied, a shudder rippling through his body yet again, and Allura released him, to which he responded by slowly sinking back down, a strained but happy smile on his face. It vanished for a look of surprise a tick later, as Allura began to slip into the bed beside him. “Princess.” The word was soft, unsure. “What are you doing?”

“A princess should have some place to sleep, should she not?” She replied stiffly, almost haughty, as she laid beside him, faced away. After a puzzled expression, Lotor understood and chuckled softly.

“That she must. I certainly cannot argue with that.” He paused, considering, as she pressed closer to him. “Or complain,” he added cheekily, at the risk of a harsh word or a light tap. However, she said nothing, and with the added warmth of her body, Lotor found himself drifting, no matter how hard he fought the fatigue that wracked his body.

-

The next morning found them just as close to each other, still wrapped up in one another’s embrace as the castleship came to life, distant sounds of sentries shuffling to their stations reaching Allura’s ears. She sighed, turning, only to see a light sheen of sweat on Lotor’s features, lax in sleep. She reached out, hesitantly brushing a curl of silvery hair from his eyes, which opened slowly and gazed at her.

“Good morning.” She said softly. He seemed almost confused for a tick, peering up at her, his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Have I perished? Am I back in Oriande, seeing one of my beautiful Altean ancestors?” Allura flushed at his words and scoffed, to which he grinned.

“You had me worried for a tick.” She replied, slowly rising from the bed. He followed. Each wore the same appearance- their long hair ruffled, skin ruddy with sleep, their clothing in disarray. Allura watched as Lotor raised his eyebrows, looking over the both of them, before peering at her once more.

“May I suggest the royal baths? They do exist, though they likely have not been used for ten thousand deca-phoebs.”

Allura could not refuse such an offer, repressing her surprise over the news as Lotor located a pair of robes, cool and soft to the touch, and they began to walk, arm in arm. She glanced at her companion as they began to take a winding path through the ship, ducking out of the way each time the sound of a sentry stomping along reached them.

“Trying to avoid being caught sneaking around with a princess?” She asked teasingly, just before she was swept out of danger’s eye once more. Cowering in a nook formed by the corridor pillars, the two quieted, suppressing their snickering as a rather large guard stamped by. He stopped just beside their hiding place, slowly casting his gaze around. Allura held her breath, Lotor’s arms around her the only solid reminder not to laugh. After what felt like an eternity, the guard trudged on, and Allura was pulled playfully away, chasing Lotor down the halls once more as he towed her along.

Their bright peals of laughter rang free now, and Lotor gazed back, beaming happily at her as he gave his answer. “Never.” Lotor reassured. “I only think you would not want to be disturbed where we are going. But perhaps you are trying to avoid being seen sneaking around with an emperor,” he tossed back, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The success of their sneaking about still had each of them flushed with victory, confidence, tugging the corners of their lips into smiles as they continued along.

“If both of your rooms and the med bay are found empty, what then?” Allura asked, a playful whisper, the excitement in her eyes giving away her concern as simply more teasing. “Surely your loyal subjects will become worried.”

“Either they will know I am off doing important duties and am not to be disturbed, or they will believe I have risen from the dead and am now haunting the castle as a lich. In both cases, they know better than to seek me out.” He gave her a smile, reaching a set of heavy doors, seemingly locked. Lotor keyed a code into the side panel, and the doors slid open. Allura gasped.

Beyond the doors, a room that appeared carved from stone sat waiting. Pools of shimmering water were set into the floor, the largest of which had a waterfall flowing into it. Around the pools sat several bottles, soaps and oils, Allura guessed. The room- the cave, she realized- was made of smooth, dark rock that shimmered like the stars, and the water reflected off the ceiling, dancing as if excited they were there. She stepped into the cave, the stone smooth and cool beneath her feet, and Lotor followed. With a hiss, the door shut behind them once more.

“It is beautiful,” Allura whispered, her voice echoing throughout the space.

“It is merely a replica.” Lotor’s voice held the same quiet reverence as he removed his robe, slipping out of his under armor and letting it clatter softly to the floor. “It is modeled after a real spring that once existed on Daibazaal. The water would pool in from above and drain out again through the stone. Perfect to wash away pollutants.” 

He strode gracefully to the largest basin, muscles flexing smoothly under his skin as he dipped first his toes into the water, then the rest of his body, sinking into the pool up to his shoulders, and leaning back with a sigh. Allura could not help but think he really was quite beautiful like this.

“Will you be joining me?” Lotor turned, a soft smile on his face. “Or are you worried our closeness is growing improper?” Allura gave a haughty huff, lifting her chin, and dropped her own robes in one swift motion. She watched in satisfaction as Lotor’s eyes widened, then darkened, as she began to stalk after him, letting out a deep groan as she sank down into the water, the heat washing soothingly over her tired body. She could only imagine how Lotor felt.

Allura glanced over. Lotor’s eyes were closed, his head tilted back, his long, silvery hair floating around him like a cloud. Despite his earlier show, tired lines had set into his face, making him look worn down even while soaking in the bath. It would make sense for him to be weak, even after his body had expelled the poison. Perhaps the walk there had taken most of his energy. 

She inched closer, and was greeted by that same cautiously hopeful look as the one he'd worn night before. “Allura?” The same, soft tone, his way of ensuring this truly was okay. Allura hummed in answer, cupping her hands together and bringing them up over his head, tipping a steady stream of water onto his hair. She repeated the action a few times, and Lotor did not protest, only sighed softly once his hair was soaked.

She grabbed one of the bottles nearby, ignoring Lotor’s quiet hum of confusion as she began to massage the soap into his scalp. His contented sigh made her heart melt, and Allura continued down, along his hairline, behind his ears, to the nape of his neck, working and crooking her fingers until a fine lather had appeared. 

Allura did not stop there, reaching for more soaps and oils, massaging each into Lotor’s skin, gently lifting his hands out of the water to smooth them between her own, gliding her palms up over the lean muscle of his arms, before returning them to their resting place just as gently. As she began to soak him once more, washing away the lather, Lotor finally spoke.

“I am far from broken, you know.” He said gently.

“You did not seem to complain before,” Allura teased back. He quirked a smile.

“At the very least, allow me to return the favor.”

She nodded, finishing her ministrations with a final crook of her fingers at the base of his neck, before moving away, and settling in front of him. The water stirred, settled again as Lotor inched closer. Allura heard a bottle being uncapped, in the next instant giving a quiet groan as long, slim fingers sunk into her hair.

Lotor’s touch was firm, if a bit more shy than her own had been. Lotor watched quietly as Allura sank further into the pool, leaning back into the touch in silent encouragement as he worked his way down. He was merely attempting to mimic her methods- he had never found himself as close to another being as he was to Allura- but it seemed to be working, as the muscles began to relax beneath his fingertips. She was soft, impossibly so, and he was absorbed in, distracted by it, nearly missing the soft words that came next.

“You need not be so careful. I am far from broken, you know.” Lotor drew in a breath slowly, heat rising in his body once more. He doubted it was the fever.

“As you wish, princess.”

His hands moved lower, and Allura began to feel as though he were trying to make her regret the teasing, though she simply could not find it in her. Lotor’s fingertips caressed over her ribs, down her sides, ghosting briefly over her thighs before traveling back up. Allura let out a soft moan as his hands found her breasts, squeezing gently, before his hot breath was on her ear.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked. Allura shook her head, her breath shaky as she felt Lotor’s fangs glide over her ear. He lingered here, massaging her breasts and brushing his lips over her ears and neck, while she sidled closer, water sloshing over the edge of the basin as they began to writhe against one another.

Nearly on his lap now, Allura whimpered as the pads of his fingers closed over her nipples, rubbing mercilessly and causing heat to pool between her legs. Her hips twitched forward, before rolling back, and Lotor’s deep growl rumbled through her back and chest. She repeated the action, reveling in the way his claws dug into her skin, before he released her, hands trailing down to her thighs once more.

Staying quiet was not such a priority any longer, as Lotor’s long, slim fingers found her core, began to stroke, push, tease in such a way that made her blood run hot and her spine arch. Allura could feel him, hot and heavy against her as she began to grind in earnest, earning more growls that mingled with her own whimpering pleas. Their voices, though hushed, carried to the ceiling, where they echoed and bounced off one another. If she were not so overcome, Allura thought, she would giggle.

As it was, she could only clap a hand over her mouth to surprise the cries of pleasure as Lotor brought her closer, closer to the edge. She came with a muffled shout, her legs trembling and body surging out of the water as she arched into her emperor’s touch. He followed her not long after, announcing his release with a quiet grunt, and a rush of warmth as he sighed into her skin.

Allura did not move for quite some time, the rush of warmth fading into a blissful lightheadedness, her skin still singing from Lotor’s touch. Her stillness would not do for him, however, and she stirred slightly when he whispered her name, if only to reassure him she was okay. His happy hum, paired with reverent kisses down the back of her neck, was worth every effort.

“You are too much.” She murmured, her voice thick with emotion. He merely chuckled in response.

“I could say the same of you, my dear.”

“There is only one problem.” Behind her, Lotor opened his eyes, studying her to be sure nothing was wrong.

“And what is that?” He asked.

“We now have to wash again.” Allura replied, gravely serious. His laughter, easy once more, echoed off the cave walls.

-

It was beginning to border on miraculous, Lotor thought, as they arrived just as the rest of the ship began to awaken. More sentries began to shuffle around now as those who had drawn first watch were replaced by those less chipper, their bodies sluggish as they moved to their posts. As the two of them reached the main hall, hand in hand, Allura giggled softly, not bothering to try and hide the flush on her face. Lotor could not help the tiny simper that escaped his own lips in response, and only Shiro’s sudden and solemn approach quieted their mirth.

“Princess,” he greeted, looking rather serious, standing stiffly in a soldier’s stance, and she nodded for him to continue. “Lotor,” Shiro added, his eyes shifting to the emperor, “The culprit has been caught. He is being detained until a punishment is decided on.”

Allura smiled, looking up at Lotor with a light in her eyes. “I believe the emperor is ready to deliver swift justice.” Lotor returned her smile, looking down at her and feeling his heart warm once more.

“I wholeheartedly agree.”


End file.
